


Power

by AnotherShotOfWhiskey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Love, M/F, M/M, Romance, Smut, Superpowers, University, m/m - Freeform, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotOfWhiskey/pseuds/AnotherShotOfWhiskey
Summary: "Powers are something that can be beautiful and can be used to help others, but it doesn't take much for that beauty to be overshadowed with darkness."
Relationships: Ash/Drake, Coda/Elias, Coda/Fara, Coda/Kai, Fara/Alistair, Fara/Ash, Fara/Drake, Fara/Elias, Fara/Kai, Fara/Lucien, Fara/Oliver, Oliver/Coda





	1. Chapter 1

Baylon University. Arguably the most prestigious school in the country, but only because of the students it serves. Only the best and brightest individuals, who show the most potential are invited or accepted to attend and it is imperative that students meet all requirements. The most important one being, "Students must posses a power."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fara hummed to herself as she walked across campus towards her lecture hall. A warm breeze wrapped itself around the hazel eyed girl, causing her chocolate brown hair to tickle her neck. She arrived at the lecture hall and took her seat near the front, ensuring that the seat to her right was empty. Fara glanced at her watch with a small frown on her face. 8:55am it read. She sighed, shaking her head, "Late again..." she mumbled softly.

"Good morning! I am Professor Bekk and I will be taking this class for the remainder of the semester." Fara was brought out of her thoughts by the Professor's loud greeting and she looked up to find him standing in front of the podium.

Not paying any attention to the Professor's introduction, she instead found herself studying him, almost as if she was trying to find a kink in his armor. He was a tall man with a sturdy build, "He definitely works out" Fara thought and tilted her head slightly. From what she could see he also had a very good eye for fashion as he looked casual yet smart in his chosen attire. He had paired navy blue dress pants with a baby blue button up collared shirt that fit perfectly in all the right places. Fara could feel her face warm at this thought and quickly shook her head erasing the thoughts.

She then glanced up and took in her Professor's features, short jet black hair was styled up and off of his face and a pair of black rimmed glasses framed his deep brown eyes that seemed to draw you in the longer you looked.

"Right!" Professor Bekk clapped and Fara jumped slightly, shifting her gaze from the Professor.

"Let's get started shall we? Today we are going to be examining some of the more famous cases related to super-powered individuals. Please turn to chapter 9 in your books." Professor Bekk turned to face the chalkboard. Shuffling and soft murmurs encased the room, as students brought out the necessary stationary and books needed for their lesson. Fara glanced at the still empty seat beside her and rolled her eyes before grabbing what she needed from her bag and flicking through her course book to the required chapter.

Professor Bekk continued to write on the chalkboard, giving his students time to locate the chapter required and settle back down before he began the lesson. But before he could utter a word, Fara felt the familiar rush of air circulating around her and suddenly the empty seat had been filled.

"Thanks for saving my seat Fara! I can always count on you!" The hazel eyed girl looked at her friend, one eyebrow raised and an unimpressed look plastered on her face. The boy looked over to her, breathless from the energy he had just exhausted, but a wide grin on his face nonetheless.

"Drake, you can't keep relying on your power! You're going to end up going blind!" Fara exclaimed. She had lost count of how many times she's had to remind him of the repercussions of over using your power and she was beginning to feel genuine worry for her friend.

Drake smirked, enjoying the feeling of Fara worrying over him and ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair, pushing it out of his face.

"Thanks for the advice doll!" he teased, sending a wink in Fara's direction. Her cheeks began to feel warm again and she quickly looked away hoping Drake hadn't noticed. Drake snickered softly as Fara turned letting her know that he had most definitely seen her flustered face.

"Mr. Gillespie, how nice of you to grace us with your presence. I didn't hear the door so I assume that you're relying on your power again. Am I right?" Professor Bekk turned from the board to look at Drake. Drake's smirk disappeared and he stiffened in his seat, slowly bringing his gaze to meet his Professor.

"Uhh.. N-no sir... I just..."

"If you don't want to suffer the repercussions of power over use then I suggest you stop taking short cuts."

"Oh um yes sir" Drake replied in a small voice. Fara slapped a hand across her mouth as she desperately tried to keep the giggles from escaping her lips. Professor Bekk smirked and returned to the board making sure he had everything ready to start the lesson. Drake gave his friend a look of utter disbelief and sank down in his chair, cheeks dusted in pink.

"Can't believe I'm getting it from you and the Professor now..." Fara's giggling had now calmed down, a smirk on her lips replacing them.

"Hmmm.. I wonder why... It must have something to do with likability and popularity. You rely on these to get ahead, however people just don't like you!" Drake's hand flies to his chest as he places his hand over his heart, his eyes scrunched and a pained look falls upon his face at Fara's words.

"Ouch!" He exclaims dramatically

"You wound me raindrop, and here I thought we had something special." Drake continues to act like your words pierced him however it only lasts a moment and then his famous smirk is back.

"How could people not like me?" Fara just shakes her head at the green eyed boy

"It's a mystery Drake. You're arrogant, obnoxious and a massive idiot, who wouldn't like you?" She replies sarcastically. Drake scoffs in disagreement and gives her a look of whatever before he plants his head in his textbook. Fara chuckles at her dramatic friend before she too turns back to the lesson.

Professor Bekk turns to the classroom, the smirk that he had moments ago missing and replaced with a stern expression. He begins the lecture and starts to go into details about horrifying cases that resulted from misuse of powers.

"In one instance a young lady suffered from paranoia after gaining spider like powers. A neighbor went to check on the family one day after not seeing them for a period of time and discovered the family deceased in the house. The young girl had poisoned her own family and it was later found that she had also poisoned and killed multiple of her friends as well. She claimed to do this in self-defense as her family along with her friends were planning on harming her and sending her away. It was later discovered that this all began when the young lady overheard her parents discussing a family holiday, however it was taken out of context and along with her paranoia the young girl took it as she was being sent away. The friends were meant to be house sitting for the family until they returned." Murmurs erupted throughout the classroom along with a few shocked gasps.

"In a more recent event, a man gained prolonged control over the forces of gravity, using it to sink entire cities. A team of heroes finally pinned him down and he was stripped of his powers, but not before committing mass genocide and causing a world wide panic." Professor Bekk paused and a young girl raised her hand.

"Professor Bekk, why did they do this?" She asked.

"They couldn't get him to reveal his motives, and to this day no one knows why he attacked like he did." The room became quiet as the students thought about the information they had just been given. Fara's brow was furrowed as she wondered how anyone could just flip a switch like that and kill hundreds of thousands of people in an instant.

"Powers can be influenced in so many ways by the smallest of things and can have an effect that you yourself wouldn't have ever thought of. That's why we have this school and these classes, to help each and every one of you recognise your abilities, strengths and weaknesses, but also to know the limits of you as people. We want to teach you not to fear your abilities but help them grow"

Professor Bekk stopped briefly and sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. He looked up with conflict in his eyes and stared directly at Fara.

"Powers are something that can be beautiful and can be used to help others, but it doesn't take much for that beauty to be overshadowed with darkness."


	2. Chapter 2

Fara walked beside Drake as they exited the lecture hall, her head down deep in thought. She was thinking about why the professor was so focused on her at the end of the class and if she should be worried or not. Drake glanced at his friend when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to the story he was telling and flicked her forehead playfully.

"If you keep frowning you'll get wrinkles!" He stated cheerfully, but this only caused Fara's frown lines to deepen. Laughter left Drake's lips and he continued his story, happy that someone was listening to him.

"So then he looks at me and says, I think you should use your power and go as far away from me as possible. And guess what..."

"You didn't... " Fara said in disbelief.

"I FUCKING DID! Goddamn compulsion nerd. I ended up in the middle of fucking New Zealand!" Drake explained exasperated, throwing his hands in the air. Fara scoffed at her dramatic friend and put a hand of her hip.

"I don't know Drake, this one looks like it was on you. Sounds to me like you were being your annoying self and not leaving compulsion nerd alone."

"Well yeah, I was" Drake admitted honestly, and looked at Fara like she should have already known this.

"Anyway.." Drake continued "New Zealand is gorgeous! There are these massive fucking monsters just roaming around and the scenery is just WOW!" Fara rolled her eyes as Drake gushed about his brief encounter with the new country.

"And how long were you there until the authorities realised that you weren't supposed to be there?" Drake's animated and up beat mood shifted at the mention of this and he became quiet.

"It uhh ... it was only 10 minutes until an on duty officer noticed that I hadn't come through the designated borders... I'm not going to lie it was a close one. BUT I'm here and not in jail so I'll take it as a win!"

"Well obviously your not in jail dumbass... But I'm glad they didn't grab you, I was not prepared to sneak into another country to bail your ass out..." Drake grinned at Fara knowing that this was a lie and cast his mind back to when she bailed him out just last week. Drake chuckled slightly and jogged to catch up with Fara who had walked on without him.

"So what are you up to now?" He asked.

"Well my next class isn't for an hour, so I've got some time to kill. Not sure what I'll do though." Fara says and shrugs. This was all the confirmation Drake needed. He grabbed her hand pulling her through the crowds of students and into the middle of campus. Drake stopped in front of a large tree and looked up.

"See this tree?" He asked quietly. Fara nodded softly and hummed in reply, following his gaze up into the mess of branches and leaves.

"Well....." Drake grinned, his gaze now falling on the small girl in front of him.

"I'm going to show you something better." Drake extended his hands so they were now in front of him with his palms facing the sky. His eyes sparkled slightly with anticipation and looked at Fara. Fara knew exactly what Drake was wanting her to do and what this meant but was hesitant.

"Drake..." She warned and he rolled his eyes

"Come on Mum, it'll be fine, live a little!" He whined. Fara looked at him again before taking a breath and placing her hands face down on top of Drake's. His hands were soft against her own and she instantly calmed at his touch. Fara closed her eyes readying herself for what came next. Drake chuckled at her reaction and squeezed her hands.

"Here we go!" Fara felt the rush of wind around her briefly before everything stilled again. Slowly she peeled her eyes open, branches and leaves meeting her gaze. Her eyes widened as she realised Drake had teleported them both up into the tree. Fara immediately clung to the closest branch she could find, her knuckles white.

"Why are we in the tree Drake?!" Fara exclaimed

"Who said we were in that tree?" Drake asked and raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Fara eyed Drake suspiciously before gathering herself and slowly moving towards the edge of the branches, maneuvering them so they no longer clouded her view. Once she could clearly see out from the tree she took a sharp intake of breath at the sight in front of her. Drake was right, they were no longer on campus at Baylon University, but instead standing in the tallest tree in a gorgeous forest. Trees spread out like an ocean in every direction Fara looked, covering everything in the most gorgeous shades of green.

"Drake, where are we?" Fara asked, unable to take her gaze off the beauty in front of her.

"We're in New Zealand. Beautiful isn't it? It took me forever to find this place, it's not very well known." Drake admitted rubbing the back of his neck and joined Fara at the edge of the tree.

"What do you mean took you forever to find?" Fara questioned, finally managing to tear her gaze from the view and looked up at Drake.

"As soon I teleported here last night I knew you would love it, so I spent hours trying to find the perfect tree with the best views to take you to." Fara's cheeks began to feel warm again and she knew she was blushing because of Drake's words and his want to make her feel special. She glanced back out over the forest again, the sun was now beginning to set creating streaks of colours across the skies. It was breathtaking. 

The peaceful moment didn't last long however as Fara realised how long they had been gone.

"Drake! We're going to get pulled up by customs and border control if we don't go now!"

"I know, I know.." Drake waved a hand dismissively towards Fara, disappointment etched on his face. He sighed and placed his palms face up again in front of him, Fara placing her hands face down on top.

"Goodbye New Zealand" Drake said softly before teleporting back to campus. Fara opened her eyes and they were back standing in front of the oak tree hands still connected.

"So, what did you think of New Zealand?" Drake asked.

"For the brief time we were there, it was beautiful. Thank you Drake." Fara smiled

"I knew you'd love it! I want to show you the city too, it's so open and spread out. We can go to the science museum as well if you want." Drake's face lit up at the thought, "When we can afford the customs forms of course." He added. Fara smiled softly at Drake, he knew her so well.

"That sounds great Drake." She replied. Fara then looked at her watch and decided it was time to head to her next class.

"Well I've gotta run to my next class Drake but I'll meet you for lunch in the cafeteria ok!" Drake nodded in agreement and Fara waved goodbye to the boy before turning and heading to her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

As agreed, Drake was waiting for Fara outside the cafeteria. He smiled as she approached and they both made their way into the large dining hall. The pair joined the line and waited patiently, trays in hand, to select their meals. 

Fara arrived at a free table before Drake and set her tray down in front of her. She pulled out her phone as she waited for the blonde boy to join her before she started eating. Fara didn't have to wait long as not 5 minutes later Drake's trays clattered in front of her, followed by a loud screeching of the seat Drake sat on as he scooted closer to the table.

"Honestly I don't know how you do it." She chuckled lightly at her friend and his antics.

"What?" Drake asked innocently with his head cocked to the side and mouth filled with food. Fara could only continue to chuckle and shake her head in fondness.

The two friends ate in a comfortable silence, sharing a comment or joke every once in a while until a commotion of sorts captured their attention. Drake sighed and groaned in irritation, while Fara was curious to know who was causing such a scene.

"Oh come on..." Drake muttered to himself. Fara turned to face the brooding boy and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"It's him... The loser from the party that sent me half way across the fucking world..." Drake's eyes remained trained on his food in front of him, not wanting to be sent away again.

"Ahhhh compulsion nerd." Fara stated and turned towards the noise again. Fara's eyes fell onto a figure a little taller than Drake but with a similar build and black hair that was swept off his face in an effortless way. She continued staring until her gaze was met with a pair of piercing blue orbs. Fara gasped softly unable to tear her eyes away from mesmerising pools in front of her, they were breath taking.

"Fuck! Shit... No!" Drake cursed and Fara was brought back to the lunch table.

"What?" She asked and Drake gestured to blue eyes waving and beginning to make his way over to the pair. 

"This is bad.. Oh fuck why him?" 

"Why are you so worked up Drake?" Fara couldn't understand, the boy seemed harmless

"Because I don't want to fucking end up in New Zealand again Fara..." Drake trailed off and his eyes were once again on the now empty plate in front of him.

"Blinkers! You managed to get yourself back! Where did you end up?" The ebony haired boy smiled brightly, almost mocking Drake with his cheery, teasing tone.

".... New Zealand" Drake mumbled

"Oh cool, I've heard it's beautiful! Speaking of which you my dear are enchanting." He spoke now solely focused on Fara. Warmth began to fill her cheeks at the bold comment and she couldn't help but feel bewitched by his words.

"My name is Ash, could you tell me yours?"

"It's Faraday, but please call me Fara," The words seemed to fall out of the brunette girls mouth, effortless.

"Wow... What a lovely name." Ash smiled at the wide eyed girl and his gaze lifted, now settling on a coughing Drake. 

"Cough... Ashley.. Cough!" Ash's brow furrowed at the use of his given name, unimpressed at Drake's attempt to embarrass the blue eyed boy. 

"So, New Zealand huh? That's a decent amount of miles you managed to travel there Drake! I heard they make something called a Pavlova, think you can bring me one back next time your there?" 

Fara ignored the bickering boys, still uneasy about how Ash had so smoothly drawn information out of her. She would have happily given over her name without his compulsion, but Ash didn't even give her a chance. The loud laugh of Ash pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked towards the boys. Drake had a scowl on his face, a stark contrast to the bright smile that laced Ash's lips, he seemed to just be genuinely having fun with his power, no harm intended. 

"Alright sorry, sorry! I'll stop using it" Ash stated still giggling and lowered the dark sunglasses that had been resting on top of his dark locks. 

"My power is compulsion, but I have no doubt that Blinky has told you all about it." Drake rolled his eyes at the nickname Ash insisted on calling him and Fara's eyes lit up with mischief. 

"Blinky?" She questioned Ash, trying to keep her giggles at bay. 

"Well yeah.. Because blink and he's gone" Ash explained innocently, "Right Blinky Boy?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP COMPULSION NERD!" Drake finally snapped and Ash just laughed him off.

"So what's your power Fara?" Ash asked curiously. Fara's body stiffened at this question and she began to play with the ends of her hair.

"Uhhh, I don't think I want to say.." She mumbled quietly and Ash frowned slightly

"Come on Fara, it's not like I asked for your life story or what you do, it's just your power!" 

Fara wasn't comfortable with this but she couldn't deny him that, he was right it was just a power everyone has them. Drake saw the concern on her face and slipped a hand in hers, immediately relaxing the small girl.

"I make water.." She finally spoke after a few quiet minutes.

"That just sounds like crying with extra steps, is that all you can do?" Ash teases and Drake stifles a laugh. Fara pulled her hand swiftly from the chuckling boy and whacked him around the back of the head.

"I can manipulate it as well and it's not crying..." 

"Ok, I'll bite... How?" Ash asked now very interested and took a seat at the table.

Fara looked around the still crowded cafeteria before her gaze settled on Drake's water bottle. Within seconds the bottle had frozen over completely. She looked at the two boys reactions, Drake unimpressed that he now had to wait to drink his water and Ash slightly wide eyed and impressed.

"Fuck that's impressive, you can make people wet!" Fara's eyes widened, not expecting this sort of reaction at all.

"E..excuse me?" She stuttered and Ash bit his lip trying to hide his smile. Drake looked at Ash and immediately they both fell apart in laughter.

"Oh sorry, I just meant that you can manipulate the moisture in the air and make it rain or something like that."

"Oh I can!" Fara stated and the water bottle returned to it's original, drinkable form. Drake quickly unscrewed the lid a gulped it back so Fara could no longer toy with his beverage. 

"Alright, alright! I get it" Ash exclaimed "You can make people wet it's a cool power!"

Fara groaned at the immature boys, while Drake almost fell off his chair with laughter. Fara smiled slyly and seconds later a stream of water left her lips and hit Drake straight in the face.

"Hey!" He exclaimed

"Sorry, my power can only make people wet. It doesn't seem to do anything else." Fara said sarcastically. 

"Sorry Fara, I was totally out of line. I apologise... Puddle" Ash said with a soft smile.

"What are you apologising for Ashley, that shit was fucking hilarious!" Drake replied still roaring with laughter.

"Um you don't get to say it's fine Blinko, it's MY power." Fara rolled her eyes and Ash suddenly lowers his glasses and looks at Drake.

"Blink, Fara and I need to chat for 5 minutes would you mind making yourself bye bye?" Ash smirked and without saying a word Drake is gone.

"I went a little far, I apologise." Ash said sincerely, his glasses now covering his eyes.

"Sigh... It's fine, I just wish that fucker wouldn't make fun of my power ya know?" Fara said with a weak smile.

"Your power is pretty cool though Ash, it's so powerful!" 

"Thank you, but it can be hard to control at times. I've done some pretty terrible things." Ash's voice softened and his eyes were now cast to the floor.

"But that's all in the past and I don't want to talk about it. I've lived and learned, that's no longer who I am." Ash said, his confidence returning and his eyes more stern. Fara nodded understanding and the pair continued to talk, slowly getting to know one another. 

"Well I have to get to my next class, could I maybe get your number Fara and we can continue this another time?" Ash asked, flashing a toothy grin. Fara took a few moments to think about his request before she spoke.

"Hmmmm... I don't see why not." She smiled softly.

"Wow! Getting what I want without compulsion, now this is a good feeling." Ash chuckled to himself and gave his phone to Fara. Fara quickly input her number before giving the phone back to Ash. The blue eyed boy took a moment before Fara felt a vibration in her pocket. Fara looked at the message she received and shook her head laughing at the amount of emoji's Ash had sent in his message. She hesitantly saved his number in her phone.

"Well Blinkers will be back in a few seconds so I will see you later Fara." Ash sent Fara his best smile before he turned to leave. Drake appeared mere seconds later as Ash predicted, a scowl on his face. The unimpressed boy looked around the cafeteria until his gaze landed on the retreating ebony haired boy and he immediately leapt out of his chair and sped off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHITTY COMPULSION NERD!" Drake squawked as he gallivanted after Ash. Fara remained her seat unphased by what had conspired in front of her. She then looked at her watch and packed her things before making her way to her next class.


End file.
